


Say Something

by Bugsyboo1313



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Album Cover, Drawings, Fan Art, Friendship, Gen, Is There Anybody Out There?, Kidlock, Movies & TV, Traditional Art, a great big world, say something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugsyboo1313/pseuds/Bugsyboo1313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the song artist A Great Big World's album Is There Anybody Out There? Say Something is one of the track titles. I did a little changing up with things and made it Sherlock style, as the boy in the tree is Sherlock and John is on the ground. </p>
<p>Used 6H pencil, colored pencils, erasers, blenders, paint pen for the stars, reference picture<br/>Time: 4.5 - 5 hours</p>
<p>*Open picture in new tab to see full image. Thanks!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song artist A Great Big World's album Is There Anybody Out There? Say Something is one of the track titles. I did a little changing up with things and made it Sherlock style, as the boy in the tree is Sherlock and John is on the ground. 
> 
> Used 6H pencil, colored pencils, erasers, blenders, paint pen for the stars, reference picture  
> Time: 4.5 - 5 hours
> 
> *Open picture in new tab to see full image. Thanks!


End file.
